


Wedding

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isabelle and Magnus attend a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

They turn and twirl, their steps graceful and smooth. They easily glide in between different couples, and everybody watches them as they go. They’ve easily upstaged the bride and groom without even meaning to. It’s better than being noticed for stepping on toes and stumbling around, though. Isabelle had mastered her waltz, thanks to his help, and now they are taking the opportunities they can to show it off.  
  
The song drifts to a beautiful close, the last notes fading off long and high. Magnus leads her off the dance floor by the hand. They stop by the buffet table to pick up a piece of cake before sitting down at a vacant table.  
  
“So,” she begins, crossing one leg over the other. “This is probably like, the best date I’ve ever been on.”  
  
His lips curl up and he holds out a fork-full of cake to her. “Only probably?”  
  
“Okay, probably definitely.” She leans forward, snatching the cake off his fork with a smile. “I’ve been having a blast.”  
  
“And the night’s only half over.” He takes a bite of the cake himself, chewing slowly.  
  
A shadow falls over them. They both pause, and simultaneously, they look up. An older woman in a hideous violet dress and off-white heels stands in front of them. Her hands are folded in front of her, and she has a friendly smile on her face. “I saw you two dancing earlier,” she says, looking between them. “It was very beautiful.”  
  
Magnus puts on a polite smile. “Thank you.”  
  
The woman tilts her head, looking curious. “Who are you guests of?”  
  
“The bride,” Magnus answers, right at the same time that Izzy says, “The groom.” It comes out sounding something like “The broom.” They exchange glances and the woman’s brow furrows. “Well,” Magnus says as he stands, pulling Isabelle up by the hand. “It’s starting to get late. I think it’s about time we take our leave. It was nice meeting you.” He starts to the door, and Isabelle has to take quick steps to keep up with him.  
  
“Aw. I was having so much fun, too.” She twists her lips into a fantastic pout.  
  
“Don’t worry, love.” He pushes the double doors open, stepping out into the night and flashing her a grin. “There’s another wedding going on next door.”


End file.
